Polytropos
by Eosneve
Summary: When Drinian tells Caspian what's going on with Rilian, he finds himself met with many, unexpected twists and turns. It's hard to admit, but he may have caused the evil itself to reside in the castle. Now it's up to him to make sure everyone does not trust the Green Lady even when she brings gifts, even when his tongue is bound. Silver Chair: AU, "what if" scenario
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer (for the whole story): all rights belong to C. S. Lewis_

Special thanks to **Elrond's Scribe** for betareading this chapter.

 _§§§§§_

It is a very weird thing that the more concerns you have, the more you get lost in minor details, as if your mind refuses to focus on what is troubling you.

Drinian felt he couldn't even start thinking about how to make such a choice between Rilian and Caspian, and while his mind was stormed by grim thoughts of an uncertain future, he couldn't help but count his irregular heartbeats, which were resounding in his ears. Drinian couldn't help but count the unnaturally loud thumpings of his own heart even as his mind was assailed by doubt - how could he choose between King Caspian and Prince Rilian?

Along with his heart, time was running and growing short, too. It ran and Drinian knew he would never be able to chase it. Soon it would be nightfall, and in the morning the Prince would leave again, most likely alone, to visit that shining green woman. There was a stronger smell of danger and lies and treason and magic about that mysterious lady than he had ever smelled before, even during his voyage as Captain on the Dawn Treader: places such as Deathwater and the Dark Island could not compete with this lady, whom his fair Prince seemed attracted to. He couldn't let harm come to his friend, but then nothing had happened to him so far. In fact, the Lord Drinian was quite relieved Rilian was not out for the venomous worm's blood anymore. This woman, though... sure, there was a remote possibility of him being too suspicious, but his instincts told him something different.

And what would his Lord the King think of this? Caspian X was Drinian's friend and, most importantly, the Prince's father... He probably had the right to know... But know what? That one of his Counselors had decided to betray his son's trust?

Discouraged, the Lord sat on a chair with a heavy sigh and then immediately got up again, and started to restlessly pace the length of his room, his boots creaking against the floor.

A choice was required from him, a choice between two equally dear friends...

He walked over to the desk, where his usual bottle of liquor, just brought by a servant, sat. Normally, he would have sipped the drink examining some parchments, reading some old logbooks or retracing the ancient routes on his beloved navigation charts, but not tonight. He poured himself a glass, and then forgot it on the desk, so many were the thoughts that burdened his mind.

He looked around at the maps hanging off the wall: he hated being without a compass and not knowing neither the goal nor the route. To aggravate the situation, the sky was pitch black, without stars. The stars had always been his best friend while sailing: a ship, he himself at the helm... he did not ask for more. Nothing could compare to the open sea.

He stared at the door longingly, hoping that, even if the answer to his doubts was not mapped out, it nevertheless could be supplied through a note, perhaps by Aslan Himself. He snorted at himself and idly wondered whether and how a lion could write. A little smile played on his lips, as he thought it would be nice to have a correspondence with Aslan.

Still smiling, he decided to quit torturing himself and that some sleep was in order. But the soft bed, that he had spent so many nights trying to avoid, for the duty claimed him, tonight didn't seem inviting and tempting, but mocking. Sleep would have hastened the arrival of the next day, something he could not afford. He did not know what to do about Rilian or Caspian yet, and somehow he felt that everything had to be decided tonight. He wished he had dreamed of the Great Lion.

He felt as if on the eve of a great battle, but contrary to custom, he could not sleep in peace knowing that the morning sun would bring victory to the Narnians. There were no battle plans prepared this time... He only knew he would fight and most likely would lose, regardless. He would lose a friend, he would lose a Prince's or a King's trust. And he valued both of them.

He moved so that he was now lying on his right side, but not even his favorite position would bring him sleep. He felt pins under his body; his heart was still racing. He tried to lie on his left side but compressing the beating of his heart did nothing to slow it down. He could not sleep, could not...

He had already set his mind on this decision several times, resolving to tell everything to Caspian and then changing his mind a minute later, accusing himself of being a blab and a tale-bearer and behaving like a Marsh-wiggle ... He suppressed a chuckle at the thought of being compared to the sobering Narnians ... He, who had never been pessimistic...

Why had he been involved in this situation, however? Well, he had never been able to resist the prince.

* * *

 _A nine-year-old Rilian shamelessly rushed in Drinian's study, without even knocking, but slamming the door to announce his presence. Not that he had to... The Lord was too fond of the young boy to let himself be bothered by this useless detail. He knew the Prince had lost his poor nurse once again: for some reason he had chosen the Captain as his companion some time ago and hadn't given up since then. As much as the man liked the child, today he had some important letters to write and couldn't spend time with Caspian's son, who was looking at him with hopeful eyes._

 _"I apologize, my prince, but some important matters claim my attention today"_

 _"But who is more important? I or your letters?"_

 _"Rilian, listen," the Lord hesitated, unsure and unwilling to hurt the boy._

 _"Exactly," the young child said triumphantly, "Rilian is more important"._

 _Drinia_ _n sighed fondly. "By the Lion's mane, young Prince, your Rhetoric tutor has done his work too well!"_

 _Rilian proudly smiled and stated: "As your future King, I order you to come and play with me". He grabbed the Lord's sleeve and started to pull him towards the door._

 _And the funniest was that Drinian didn't mind at all. He let the Prince drag him outside, in the gardens. But once they were there, the future King didn't stop until they reached the borders of the forest, then looked around uncertainly._

 _"My lord," he began "since no one is looking, I believe we shall leave this castle and leave for an adventure in the wood. I know there is a river further down and I really wish to sail, like you and my father the Seafarer did. This was how he knew my mother. One day, I'll leave too, and come back with my Lady Queen!"_

* * *

Unwillingly tearing himself from this memory, he ran his hand through his still dark hair, wondering why it was so black for it had many reasons to become at least grey... Rilian had always been up to something, and Drinian always ended up involved in the Prince's plan, his yearning to explore. He couldn't imagine where the lad got it from. Well, his bet was on Caspian. He really couldn't see his gracious Queen, in whose veins the blood of the stars flowed, in any sort of trouble.

* * *

 _The Captain stood by the shore of the river, alone. Rilian was missing. He had raced Drinian to the river, but made him close his eyes to give him a head start. When the Captain had snapped his eyes open few moments later, the boy was nowhere in sight. Little footprints were clearly visible, though, and he had followed them until the river, where he had stopped and paled with fear, his heart beating wildly, as the tracks disappeared. He had followed the river and fortunately found the wet Prince sitting on a stone, a wet trunk behind him._

 _"I apologize, Drinian, but you didn't come and when I saw this trunk being carried by the water, I used it to sail. It was amazing! There were no Queens or stars, though..."_

 _Rilian was there, the Prince was alive and well, Drinian tried to reassure himself. And when the boy's lips curved upwards, that bright and not so innocent grin was all that mattered._

* * *

Regardless, the memory left him thoughtful, not only because that time he had almost lost the heir to the throne, but also because Rilian's words didn't leave him alone. What if the Prince hadn't forgotten about his own plan of coming back with his Queen and wished to...

Suddenly he felt the urge to leave his chamber. So he rose with an abrupt movement and, wrapping his robe, made his way through the halls, occasionally meeting some guards who were patrolling, but none stopped him.

While walking, he questioned himself about the memory. Why had it come back to him right now? Did it mean to calm him down, by saying that the Prince would always find himself? Or did it mean to warn him? That time he had followed the river. Should he follow his own instinct now?

After some wandering, he found himself standing by the library.

Hesitantly, he opened the quite heavy doors.

He lit a candle and started going through some books, until he got his hands on a manuscript, tracing Narnian history until the voyage to the Eastern End of the of the World.

Suddenly Drinian remembered Rynelf's words, Reepicheep's wise words, his own words, when another member of the royal family, no less than the King himself, and not a "mere" Prince, had been about to give in to the temptation of a pleasure, which would have deprived Narnia of her rightful ruler.

 _"... And if your Majesty will not hear reason it will be the truest loyalty of every man on board to follow me in disarming and binding you till you come to your senses."*_

No, history would not repeat itself, not this time! Not when finally he saw a way! For, Drinian knew that to chart a course, you need a point of origin and a point of arrival, and now he had both. He was in the openest of seas, but he had a compass, and stars were shining again.

It was right for the kingdom, and he would do this for Narnia's sake. His beloved land couldn't afford to lose the Crown Prince.

Determinedly, he went to the King's chamber, past the guards without problems and, after knocking, entered without waiting for an answer.

A few minutes later the king would be informed. The prince would be safe and Narnia would not fall. Not if Drinian had something to say about it.

The end/TBC

 _§§§§§_

* Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Lewis

 **A/N** This is the story formerly known as To blaze a trail. I've changed title, summary and cover. About the title, p _olytropos_ literally means _many forms_ , and it's applied by Homer to Odysseus. I hope you'll understand the reason behind this title the further you read.

This fanfiction is book-based, and Drinian character is from the book as well. (I love Book!Drinian.)

I've wanted to expand on this what if scenario for a ridiculously long time, and here is what I came up with at last. I hope you'll read and enjoy (and review)! :)

This one-shot could stand alone (I think), but I'm definitely continuing it, as the plot is ready and I know where I'm going. It'll take some time, though, so please be patient.

The characters will be kept as close to canon as I can.


	2. Misty dawn

The night had been cool and wet, and gusts of wind swept the walls of the castle situated on a promontory overlooking the ocean. A cold drizzle had made the air clean and fresh, and soon the first vague light of dawn would come from the low Eastern horizon.

As the mist uprising from the salty water brushed his skin with its cold touch, Caspian shivered, but neither recoiled nor left the balcony to seek the warmth of his chamber. There were still few stars in the sky, and he would remain outside until the last of them was turned off, won by the rising sun, for those stars were one of his last links to his beloved wife, the other being his dear son Rilian.

The King and the Queen (when she was still alive) had always thought that those seconds of fake light before the dawn itself were unspeakably beautiful; those precious moments when the blue of the night still endured, lingering and fighting against the red fire of the sun.

Every morning, Caspian and Rilendav used to wake up a few minutes before the dawn and wait for the sun to rise.

Today the lonely figure was in that very same place, but he actually feared to see the sunrise. He almost hoped the golden globe would not enlighten his realm, because he felt it would bring something dark and terrible. Quietly, leaning towards the horizon, the king of Narnia waited, holding his breath, staring at the last stars still twinkling. He sighed when one more of them disappeared, just as his queen had.

Caspian had spent the night on the balcony observing the stars and remembering... Remembering his half-Dwarf tutor and that Astronomy lessons which had changed his life. He had never thought then –and how could he have?– he would some day fall for one of them, for a star. And neither he had thought he would actually enjoy waking up before dawn. _But then the good Doctor Cornelius was not Rilendav, after all_ , he thought with only a hint of humor.

* * *

 _Drinian was at the helm, heading the Treader with his calm confidence. Narnia would be in sight in a few hours, as long as the wind would remain friendly as it was. From time to time he looked up with a knowing smile. He knew they were his King and Queen, but he felt responsible for them and their happiness, nevertheless._

 _The two of them, totally oblivious of the Captain's thoughts, were lying on their backs on the quarterdeck, their gazes at the Narnian sky. Caspian, knowing they were nearing home, was pointing out to Rilendav his favorite constellations, as she had taught him hers many times when they still were on her father's island. They had felt from the very first moments they would be inseparable, and now they indeed were, with Aslan's blessing. Remembering the Lion's presence at their marriage, the young King kept accomplishing his pleasant task, introducing his fair bride to their sky, when suddenly she put her hand on his arm, gently lowering it. He immediately set his intense gaze on her, and she blushed, before speaking._

" _Such beautiful, bright stars. I'm glad there are so many here. I feared I would miss them."_

 _Then, still holding his forearm, she used it to show two twinkling stars. She went on, "We are almost in your realm, and it's time for me to reveal to you my father's gift. Look at those two stars..."_

 _She stopped and brought her head closer to her friend's shoulder, then whispered,"They will share their light with us in dark times and will be a reminder of our eternal bond. Because of their protection, we will never be kept apart by anything."_

 _Caspian smiled contently, he liked the idea. "I'll always find my way to you," he said._

" _And I'll be waiting for you" she replied._

* * *

He had thanked Aslan for the daughter of the stars then, and so he did now. The Lion had given each of them the other, and now He had again summoned His daughter home. But their stars still shone together, just as they would be in Aslan's country, where Caspian knew Rilendav was waiting for him.

His wife's star twinkled, and he knew exactly what she was saying even if he couldn't hear her... soft echoes of a forgotten lullaby from Rilian's childhood. He loved those hummed words just as much as the baby Prince had adored them. Words by a parent to their beloved child. Words about a journey, about facing enemies, about being cherished and held...

"Whom you bear in your heart is closer than you are to yourself," he muttered at the stars, which were finally disappearing as the sun was sticking its nose over the horizon. Soon, warm, golden light would wash upon him. Some last, barely perceptible whispers –heralds of memories engraved into his mind as a sculpture in the stone– surfaced on his lips.

The sun shone, yet some wetness lingered on the King's cheeks, but it was neither mist nor dew any longer.

* * *

Drinian's eyes were met with the sight of a dim room, which held no trace of Caspian.

He sighed.

He was intruding, but the matter was too important to be delayed, and the guards were positive the King was in his bedchamber. He cautiously took a step further, when the drapery, graciously moving in the wind which was coming from the open window, seemed to summon him, drawing his attention towards the balcony still hidden from his view. He eagerly opened the curtains and spotted his King's slumped shoulders.

Caspian seemed to pay no attention to his surroundings and didn't recognised the Lord approaching until he felt a hand on his shoulders. Only then the Seafarer spoke, his gaze still fixed on the horizon.

"Hail, Drinian."

"Hail, Sire." He hesitated, before adding, "I suppose I should be apologizing for..."

Caspian merely shook his head. "You're always welcome, old friend"

Drinian felt guilty to be the one who carried such alarming news on such a day; the King had clearly spent the night on the balcony and seemed pained, and that was almost enough to break the Lord's determination. Maybe he could wait until the next day, for he didn't want to add any pain to his Master's grief, not when Drinian's acute sight was able to spot in Caspian's eyes that wet glow that only tears could produce.

Caspian's gaze was focused on the clearing sky as if it was but a veil, and he was actually seeing through it, contemplating the unknown depths of Time itself and other dawns, as catchy as this one, when another person stood by him.

At last, the King spoke, startling his companion.

"I know you went with Rilian yesterday. Please, tell me how my son is doing. What visions are those that fill his eyes? All day he is out, and I cannot do anything for him. I fear the fire of vengeance will consume him. That flame may be devouring but it's also not alive. Should I persuade him to attend court? To forget this wretched incident? But I know he would hate me, in that case..."

Drinian was fighting inside. Whenever he opened his mouth to answer, something seemed to suffocate him, as if coils were encircling his neck. But he was clearly expected to say something now, to give the assurances the King needed about his son's well-being, the same assurances the Captain had come there to destroy. And what was around his throat? Was it good or evil?

He looked at the sun. In that very same moment, the golden globe suddenly turned into Aslan's head and the rays of the sun became the mane of the Lion, who gently breathed on Drinian. That comforting warmth eased the pain in Drinian's lungs and, on the smokescreen created by that breath, he saw a familiar scene, he saw the same place where he had met that Green Lady. He could not recognize anything or anyone else, though.

 _A young man stood there, his eyes veiled with melancholy. A sudden rustling startled him, and he whipped around drawing his sword. Seeing nothing, he relaxed back, caressing his blade, his gaze lost far away._

Drinian was watching the scene without understanding, but unable to divert his gaze.

 _The young man was so absorbed in his own thoughts that only after a few minutes he seemed to realize there was a song in the air. The melody was unheard, but he clearly loved it after few notes and stood there as if he was enchanted, which probably he was. The voice seemed woman's._

Drinian felt a rush of pity for that poor young man, helpless in the wood with an enchantress after him.

" _I have got a message for you from one of your beloved, sir," the mysterious voice said somehow without interrupting its humming._

 _A woman appeared; she was tall and beautiful, and a wisp of wind ran through her bushy and dark hair, while her dress decorations moved and formed another figure..._

The Narnian Lord knew there and then that the man's mind had flown to his dear mother while seeing this apparition and hearing her deceptive words. He just knew that the mother of the young one was dead before being able to tell him something very important, even vital, and her son now craved her last, wise words. But Drinian could not learn anything else about the scene in front of his eyes, because the smokescreen faded away, engulfed by the sunlight.

* * *

Someone was shaking him, he realized. He looked around to see Caspian by his side, both his hands on his shoulder, calling his name with concern.

"Drinian, Drinian, my friend. Are you well? What happened? What did you see?"

The Lord surprisingly found himself free to answer this question. Nothing was trying to suffocate him any longer.

 _Thank you, Aslan_ , he gratefully thought, as he told his odd vision. While doing so, he understood he couldn't speak of the real woman he had met in the wood, he couldn't tell anyone, but maybe, just maybe, he could find a way out, given time. For now, preventing Rilian from seeing that evil Lady would be enough, if the King were able to correctly interpret Drinian's vision.

The Lord moved his lips once more to explain himself better, and maybe to beg his Master to forbid Rilian to leave the castle, but no sound went out.

 _This was frustrating!_

Caspian was not able to understand, and Drinian obviously couldn't keep the Prince and that... Green Maid separated. He would have to find another way to keep his young Lord safe...

Who said the two of them were to stay in the wood? Drinian could bring her to the castle. Apart from not being able to tell anything about her, he was aware they couldn't imprison or execute her, as she had done nothing wrong... yet... But in the castle, in the very heart of Narnia, she would be easily caused to do something... Something which would not be harmful, hopefully, but yet enough to reveal her true self. He knew he was endangering all of Narnia, but what else could he do? He was no master of his mind anymore. He was actually struggling to keep his sanity, but he was the only one who could act upon his knowledge. And as she wanted the Prince, he mused, she probably wanted Narnia, too, so the best thing was to bait her, probably... maybe... hopefully...

§§§§§§§

 _ **A/N** Thanks to all of you for reading and showing your support. It really means a lot to me! Special thanks to Wildhorses1492, Ceara Einin and Rosazul66 for their enthusiasm and encouragement! :) _

_As you can see, in this chapter I'm introducing my headcanon about the Green Witch and the range of her power. I've thought a lot about it and come to the conclusion that if she 'allows' Drinian to think she is evil, then she is not powerful enough to prevent it. Yet, she still manages to somehow bind his tongue by making him fear to be a blab and tale-bearer. I'm almost sure Drinian's never been afraid to speak his mind, no matter what, so I'm blaming the Green Lady and her evil spell for it!_


	3. Blindly forward

To say Caspian was taken aback by his trusted advisor's attitude would be quite an understatement. Never before had Drinian acted like that: unsure, clumsy, as if physically detained. In addition to this, he had even gone into some sort of aphasic trance. With his Queen dead, his son lost in his own world and his advisor unwell, Caspian felt discouraged. Even worse, now Drinian stood there, quietly blabbering about this sort of vision of his; and a very odd one for that matter, involving a man, a mysterious woman, a wood... A sudden relief washed over the King, as everything started to make sense again; his son was courting a maiden met in the wood, and he obviously wanted it to be a secret but had sought Drinian's advise. Caspian laughed, making the Lord's head snap in disbelief.

 _Was the King laughing? What in Narnia...?_

"My good Drinian, keep your secrets. My son is indeed blessed to count you amongst his friends, and your loyalty speaks highly of you."

 _Oh, great,_ Drinian thought bitterly. _I can't speak, and Caspian doesn't seem to be able to listen anymore. This is going to be a dialogue to remember._

"Your Majesty, please, you don't understand. I must have expressed myself very poorly, indeed," he objected as urgently and respectfully as he could.

But Caspian's good mood couldn't be spoilt so easily. He fondly patted Drinian's shoulder. "On the contrary, my good friend. It's all perfectly clear, and I really appreciate your sense of honor. You tricked me for a moment –I'll give you that– but I understand why you did it; you could not betray my son, but you could not deny your King his request, either. You acted very wisely."

"Nearly not as much as your Majesty seemingly likes to think, but now that you're glimpsing the truth, perhaps we shall talk more about your son... and Narnia herself." He stopped to breathe. "There is more to this than meets the eye."

The last line, muttered, started arousing Caspian's suspicion. What was happening? Had it not been Drinian he was talking to, he would have lost his patience; he didn't like riddles and people who didn't speak their mind. And he knew his friend was aware of this fact, which made it all even weirder.

"Is my son not in love? What troubles has he gotten himself into?" he demanded, his voice filled with fatherly apprehension more than kingly annoyance.

"How could he be in love? Even if he had met a Princess," _which certainly he had not_ , the Lord grimly thought. "Even in that case, they should know each other a little better before falling in love. Don't you remember how much time you spent with Lady Rilendav before proposing to her? But the maid in question–"

The shook his head as the witchcraft forced him to stop; he knew he would never be allowed to properly say anything important, unless he could find a way to trick the spell, but he still counted on Caspian's wit. His hope faded soon, however, as it was clear that something was amiss with the King who looked eager –more eager than he should be– to meet the Green Lady all of a sudden.

Drinian knew he had thought to bring her to the castle, but the fact itself that the King seemed to look forward to that encounter couldn't mean anything good. What if her magic had reached the Roac? What if he himself was to blame for it? He had interfered and tried to step in when he was not his place to do so. But then, Narnia was everyone's responsibility and, more important, was the only family he had known. He owed her.

"You don't believe in love at first sight, I know it," Caspian smiled, "but you're right. My son is still young, and it would be unwise to leave him alone now... I'm just grateful that he seems to be able to go on with his life, at last. Those first days, while he hunted that snake... The mere thought of him being out there aimlessly... it was unbearable to me."

His heart clenched, and his hand unwillingly started rising to his chest. Drinian noticed it but chose not to comment on it; his eyes, however, imperceptibly narrowed as something inside him reminded him that Caspian would die if something happened to Rilian.

The king was still speaking, unaware of his companion's concern.

"So let him pursue his Lady if so he pleases. Let's grant him his desire, but let it be here, in the castle, so that we can keep the both of them under a watchful eye. I don't want Rilian or his Lady to be killed by that venomous worm."

An inarticulate sound was Drinian's only answer. _That's it, then. We can only hope and pray that keeping our foes closer may indeed be our salvation,_ he thought. He quickly analyzed every possible scenario, but they all ended with the King dying, the Prince missing and the Witch on the Narnian throne. _Oh, great! Now I'm turning into a marsh-wiggle,_ he thought.

Not for the first time, the Lord wondered how such a big burden as Narnia's safety had come to lay on his shoulders. Not that he expected anything less, being the confident of both the King and the Prince, not to mention the only one, now, to know the existence of the possibly biggest threat since... since the White Witch, probably. He couldn't deny, though, that he was very pleased and almost touched by the trust the royal family had always had in him. He would not fail them. He would not fail Narnia.

"Sire," he asked, hoping the sound of his voice would clear his unsettled mind. "Should I send the Prince to your chamber?"

Caspian considered it for a little while, before answering, "It's probably better if you speak to him, as it was you he trusted with his secret."

Drinian bowed, thus successfully hiding his undignified yawn (the sleepless night finally taking its toll), and took his leave. After a slight detour to Trumpkin's chamber, he headed to the stables to anticipate Rilian.

Once there, aware that the sleep would soon claim him, he hid Rilian's saddle and fell asleep next to the Prince's chestnut stallion, so that the young man would not be able to leave without having to wake him up.

* * *

As the Lord's dreams were haunted by grim uncertainties, came the full light of the day to wake up all the inhabitants of the Castle, calling each one to their duty; each one but Rilian, who had been ready to leave for a while, but waited for the sun to be fully shining as he knew it was safer.

As always, his first conscious thought had been for his dear Lady, who owned his mind and heart, or so he believed. He had thought of her while wearing his most comfortable riding suit and he had kept her in mind while running down the stairs and the halls.

But now that he was crossing that quiet yard, the yard where his mother used to rest in the shadow of the great fountain, lulled by the clear bubbling of the water, he found himself wondering about his friend's lack of enthusiasm when he had first met the fair maid the previous day. The Prince had expected him to be touched by her beauty, bewitched by her shining eyes... And yet, he was sort of pleased with Drinian's reaction, for jealousy would have eaten the young man otherwise.

The sun glitter made him blink and divert his gaze from the water, changing the course of his thoughts.

The subtle hint of doubt in the very depth of his soul yelled at him to stop this foolishness at once.

He had allowed Drinian to come along because of _this_ , had he not? So he tried to assure himself, but the more he pondered about it, the more he knew not what _this_ was referring to. Did he want a confirmation of the Lady's good heart or a confirmation of her evil heart? He knew not. And it scared him more than anything

He shook himself.

The day was splendid, and the sun shining in a cloudless sky; he himself was going to see his fair maid again. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. Yet he could not enjoy himself because of the doubts in his mind. He cursed himself for this, for not being able to be content with what he had.

 _Liar, that's not the reason you are unhappy and you know it_ , a little voice warned him, but he was not able to recognize its owner. It didn't matter, though, because he stood already in the stables by now, and his stallion looked eager to leave his box. Rilian smiled, then looked around. He felt something... or rather, somebody's presence. Sure enough, he spun around and met Drinian's steadfast gaze.

The older Lord was already on horseback.

"At last, you arrived. I feared I would stay on this hard saddle all day, uselessly. You're late, my fair Prince."

The former Captain had awoken mere moments earlier and swiftly mounted after spotting Rilian approaching. Sensing his young friend's dark mood, he had decided to cheer his Prince up a bit with some playful banter, even though he himself didn't feel like being playful.

Said Prince glared at the Lord before realizing the other man was teasing him, then he cheekily replied, "Very funny, you old man, but I have at my disposal a long life for I'm still young, do you remember? So I can't be late. It's you who have time constraints."

"Then," Drinian defied him, "try to get that horse of yours saddled before I age too much to ride again. We all have a busy schedule today." He vaguely gestured with his right hand. The Prince looked around and noticed that everyone was indeed very busy.

"What's happening? Can you tell me, my Lord?"

The older man limited to shrug and sadly smile, before adding, after a long break, "It depends."

He knew that if Rilian had been in his right mind, he would have realized there was actually nothing special with the Narnians; but it had been a long time since Caspian's son had acted as the Prince he was. It pained Drinian to notice all these changes in his young friend, yet he would keep testing him to find some hope that the enchantment could still be broken. He was sure it couldn't have gone very far yet.

Rilian stood still for a moment then searched for his saddle but he stopped, puzzled, as it was not where he expected it to be.

Drinian slapped himself on his forehead before quickly dismounting and exiting the stable. A few minutes later, he returned holding Rilian's saddle safely in his arms.

"I wanted to be sure you would not leave without me," he explained with a smile. He was about to hand the saddle over when something shouted him to stop. He needed to know just how strong the spell the Witch had cast upon the Prince was.

The young Prince didn't understand his companion's behavior. Less than a minute before, Drinian had seemed eager to accompany him in the wood – which could mean only one thing: the woman had affected him, but whether it was for good or not, Rilian could not tell yet. And now he lingered as if it was not important anymore. However, the young man chose not to inquire, knowing his friend would explain himself without needing to be pressed.

"I am well aware you won't listen to me and just do it all your way," the old Lord started. "And it's not easy for me to say what I'm going to say." _It's not easy at all, for I have to fight some sort of spell_ , he added to himself. "But..."

The two men stared intently at each other.

"But," the older one resumed, "it's dangerous, very dangerous, and I don't want you to come with me."

Here, he had said it.

Rilian felt puzzled, then cold and betrayed, then furious and blind with jealousy. He drew his dagger, shouting, "You traitor!"

Before he could do anything, though, Drinian's words came hastily and stopped him.

"No, you misunderstand me, I would never do such a thing you're thinking. I would never steal whom you love from you. You know that. Trust me. Furthermore, do you not think I'm too old for certain activities such as wooing? I'd rather go alone merely because I think it could be safer for you if I escort the Lady to the castle, and I'd prefer to know you're here to greet her."

He couldn't confess that he had just tested his friend and come to the conclusion that restraining him was not possible. It was true that he feared she would (successfully?) attempt to kidnap the Prince, but it seemed that his young friend couldn't be persuaded to forget that woman without becoming aggressive and dangerous to himself and the others around him. So, for now, risking the abduction sounded as the better option mostly because Drinian would be there, armed and ready, and he knew Aslan would not let Narnia fall.

Rilian was still fiddling with the weapon in his hands. Something had made him rebel to Drinian's words but he now regretted his own vicious actions. Of course he knew that Drinian would never betray him. But he would not wait in his chambers. Just no! He was not throwing tantrums. He had valid reasons, which included possessiveness and desire on one hand, and fear and concern on the other. Caspian's son was sure that the Lady had to stay in the wood, but he could not say why.

Drinian read it all in his young friend eyes and felt relieved that they were still clear enough to be read. The spell wasn't fully working yet. He wondered what the enchantress was waiting for.

"Is it all for nothing, isn't it?" He asked with a smile, which the Prince returned mischievously while sheathing his dagger at last.

"Yes, it is. And you, my Lord, should know better. Now, let's leave before the sun is too high. You are well aware that the Lady will show at high noon. We have to be there by that hour."

Only now Rilian's mind seemed to fully register some of the previous words: _escort the Lady to the castle_. Therefore, he casually asked, "Did you speak to my father, didn't you? And before you apologize, please be known to you that I appreciate you courteous solicitude and I would have soon spoken of her to my father. I'm glad we can escort her back with us."

Drinian felt his heart sink while listening to the hope in his young companion's voice and seeing his eyes turning cloudy once more, but remained silent and merely nodded.

They both urged their horses onwards and silently left.

The two riders rode a great gallop, heading north, so that the sun was caressing their right sides, letting the shadows grow and eat their left sides, where their hearts beat.

Was it the right direction? Only Aslan knew.

 _§§§§§_

 _ **A/N** After rebuilding Cair Paravel, King Caspian X has named it Roac Ferunel, which means Pomegranate Castle, as the pomegranate is symbol of resurrection, abundance and prosperity. It may also represent unity, so I thought it would be a good name for the castle where the King that reunited Telmar and Narnia resides._

 _ **Guest** , thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like this story, and Drinian is such an interesting character! _

_As always, I hope you enjoyed :) And I'm sorry for any mistake._


	4. Not what is seems

"Thimbles and thunderstorms!"

The cry coming from the Lord Regent resounded in the halls of the castle wing where the King's quarters were. The outraged Dwarf was yelling at two innocent Fauns, whose only fault had been trying to accompany him and provide him with a walking cane and, hopefully, a trumpet. Unfortunately for them, the more his ears became defective, the more his vocal cords strengthened, and he had no difficulty in using them. In fact, he seemed to find a secret pleasure in doing so.

"Is that what you think of me? That I am a poor, useless old Dwarf, who needs constant assistance? Well, I don't, neither I'll use those useless accessories. And I most definitely don't need anyone's help to see my Master."

With a smile, Caspian, took the opportunity to remove himself from his duty, as paperwork and documents seemed particularly boring that day, maybe because his mind was set on something else. Had he truly encouraged Drinian to bring a foreign, unknown woman here at Roac Ferunel, in the loving bosom of his own country? Well, it was done now, and maybe for the best. It was his son, his only son, after all, they were talking about. Knowing he was wandering alone in the wood, where he could be assailed at every step, like the Queen herself had been, wasn't good for Caspian's health. He had known for ages now that his heart could not take much more.

The Regent raised his voice again, remembering the King that his subjects needed his prompt intervention.

"Lord Trumpkin," he greeted, "I thought I heard your voice."

The three Narnians bowed, and the Fauns looked relieved. If the Dwarf thought his Majesty's voice was getting weaker than it used, he kept it to himself. Instead, he said, "My King, I have something for you."

"So I heard," Caspian repeated.

One of the Fauns couldn't help himself, as he replied with a smile, "Your Majesty has a very good hearing."

His companion nodded, and the King merely added with a meaningful look, "I'd rather say our little friend has a very good voice."

Still lightly laughing, the Fauns took their leave, while Trumpkin looked at their backs suspiciously, "Young ones," he snorted.

"So, Master Dwarf, which deal do you have with me?" the King asked, leading his old friend in his study.

"Lord Drinian left me a note to deliver to your Majesty as soon as possible. In his letter to me he explained what would happen today, namely a possible guest coming to the Roac, and encouraged me to be my usual self, putting into practice the infamous Dwarfish attitude... Beards and bedsteads, I really don't know what he's speaking about. I would never distrust your Highness's guests, not to mention old friends of yours, such as he is. My loyalty to you and yours, my King, can't falter. I would tell him, if he was here. Yet he seemed eager to depart and even more eager to suggest a traitorous presence in this castle..."

Caspian let Trumpkin talk, well aware that deaf people tended to speak a lot. He didn't know what to think of his Captain, and this secrecy was frustrating him. Had Drinian been younger, the King would have believed him enchanted by some mysterious beauty, but that was not the case, of course. He could not see any harm coming to Narnia. He would have someone keep an eye on the Lady of the Wood (he still didn't know her name) to be safe, but he didn't believe it necessary, and he was grateful to Drinian for being so thoughtful of his and his son's needs. Rilian would woo his maid in the safety of the castle, and Caspian would still be able to see his son, in a way which wouldn't involve the King on the balcony and the Prince on horseback in the courtyard below, ready to leave.

At last, he interrupted the dwarf, "Maybe reading his message would help me."

"Leading his carriage? Your Majesty ought not think of such a thing. Moreover, whose carriage? Why am I not informed about it? I wonder why people..."

"His message! HIS. MESSAGE," Caspian repeated, before the Dwarf could start blubbering once more.

"Of course, your Majesty. Here you are." Trumpkin handed over a note to his Master, wondering why everyone liked repeating things twice. Maybe he should start doing so, too.

The Seafarer took the envelope and broke the seal carefully, being met with his friend's familiar handwriting. The letter was both formal and informal, at the same time, and it was clear the Lord had written him in a hurry, probably just after their morning conversation.

 _Drinian to Caspian, King of Narnia, the Tenth of that name, greetings my Lord... And my apologies for omitting your other titles, but they are simply too many._

The weak attempt at humor was not wasted on Caspian, who slightly huffed, but couldn't relax. Being around Drinian himself or some of his assets (such as this parchment), gave the King a strange feeling, as if something in his mind was trying to surface, but wasn't allowed.

 _Be it known to you that I'm the most loyal subject of your Majesty, and I beg you to trust that no action of mine aims to harm your or your son's person, but I find myself in a situation which requires desperate measures. I hereby caution you, as evil is lurking in Narnia. You, my King, are courageous and honorable, and certainly find it hard to believe that the enemy often is not an army in place, battle standards and flags wavering, the horns sounding. Sometimes the enemy takes the shape of a snake, a treacherous snake, which, silently slithering through the grass, attacks the rear._

Caspian felt somehow relieved: Drinian was just speaking about that venomous worm. That his young son sought vengeance on a witless brute could be excusable, but he didn't expect this from the calm man Drinian was. The Lord should have led the young Prince, not the contrary.

 _Caspian, I'm begging you to be weary of anyone and anything, when darkness will fall, trusting only in Aslan, as only the Lion can know when the sun will rise again. My experience taught me this, though: the sun always rises in the morning, never in the evening._

 _Now I close this letter, swearing this oath to you: that whatever it may come, I'll watch your back._

 _May Aslan's grace be with you always._

Completing his lecture, Caspian addressed again his Regent, briefly explaining the content of the letter, and repeating that there was not need to worry. Drinian and Rilian, searching for the witless killer, had met a sweet maid, whom they would probably bring to the Roac soon. Talking as loud as he could, the King –suddenly unable to remember what had happened in the morning– instructed Trumpkin to ask the Narnians to have the castle ready for their guest, as he himself would finish his letter to the king of Archenland.

As the door closed behind the Lord Regent, Caspian relaxed and took the quill, quietly humming, not knowing he was not alone and would never be for a long time to come, for some words still resonated in his heart without his wariness, as if someone kept whispering them: s _ometimes the enemy takes the shape of a snake, a treacherous silent snake..._

Unbeknownst to him, that very same snake, which would soon destroy Narnia, binding her and her inhabitants with its lethal coils, was currently slithering around the fountain where the Queen lost his life, and where the Prince was leading.

A quick rustle and hiss were the only warnings every creature got, before an unnatural silence filled the air, and the most beautiful woman ever seen appeared, sprinkled some dust around, and suddenly faded away. Only then, the call from a courageous great tit reawakened the wood.

* * *

It was high noon and the sun, having reached his halfway point of its voyage, was now taking a little rest, playing with the crystal water of a fountain. At the north side of it, a green snake, curled up in the last shadows and hidden in the grass, was trying to avoid those annoying rays of sunshine.

It was noon and the human was unusually late. Had he been restrained by that intrusive friend of him? Was it possible that the old man had held back the young man against his – well, her – own will? She didn't think so, for the spell she has started casting on him, even though needed to be reinforce daily and wasn't enough to bind him to her, couldn't be broken: he would always find his way to her. She was just waiting for him to finally capitulate and answer her last call: her spell brought him to the fountain, but she needed him to close the distance between the two of them of his own free will... which didn't happen yet. His bound to whatever was keeping him back were too strong. It would take more time than she had previously thought, especially with the Queen dead, whom she knows the human Prince held great affection for. Yet something preventing him to truly give up.

And now that further complication... She had handled it, in the end, but it had taken her by surprise, that the Prince wished to share his goddess. Because of this, her spell on the second man had been hasty and weaker than it probably should. Yet no man could undo it. And for good measure, she had also ensured that the spell was contagious, so that the listener could not truly listen to what the speaker could not truly say.

Those measures and the spell on the young man himself should have prevented any other surprise, but no rider was in sight yet.

She started to think of her next step to take, suddenly aware that the old human's previous, unexpected visit might as well ruined everything she had worked for until then, as she was wasting on the Lord some of her magic, instead of focusing entirely on her prey. She realized to have no other choice than kidnapping the Prince, which angered her beyond words, as it would mean at least 10 more years of brainwashing, and some enchanted object to retain the human, whenever his consciousness would surface, for she knew it would, had she imposed her rule upon him. Had it not been for the old man, Rilian would have freely offered himself to her, and would have been hers... forever. A quick rustle later, a mouse had disappeared in the snake's jaws, not to ever seen again... alive, at least. The reptile hissed with fury and recoiled once more into the shadows, while the sun shone brighter than ever. But the inflamed orb would have never wasted his light rays on that slithering, vile creature, as much as she tried to avoid them.

In a few seconds, she felt her body shaken, as the earth trembled and pebbles started dancing in front of her eyelidless eyes, due to the full gallop of an approaching horse. When a voice called out for her, she knew it was time to change back to her human form, but the sight she was met with was not the hoped one: it was two horses whose gallop had shaken the earth, and now not one, but two riders stood in front of her, one of whom was her prey, but the other was the old man, and he had just got himself a very lethal enemy, she thought grimly, thinking of the best way to get rid of him without losing her Prince and, more important, her future reign.

She felt burning anger growing in her chest. How dare they? She couldn't be defeated so soon, so easily... In fact, defeat was not a word she had ever applied to herself. _Defeat_ , such a little, innocent word... But no, it was not a thing she could tolerate. If anything, she defeated ( _active_ ) but was not defeated ( _passive_ ).

"Hail, Lady of the forest," Drinian greeted her, stubbornly refusing to refer to her as "his" Lady, for she was not Drinian's Lady, never has been and never will be.

He swiftly glanced at Rilian to ensure himself about his young Lord's safety, but a flash of disappointment crossed his face when he spotted Caspian's son's glassy gaze. It couldn't be helped for now, and when the Captain himself met the woman's evil eyes, he found himself unable to divert his own.

It was past high noon. The hotness was unbearable.

Beneath the burning Narnian sun, the horses neighed and stomped, showing their nervousness. Their tails flogged their own flanks restlessly, trying to keep away the tireless flies. They were foaming at the mouth but neither of the men noticed their horses discomfort, as they were drawn to the enchantress... hopelessly.

* * *

 **A/N I'm so sorry this is late. Hope you all enjoy it and everything makes sense! And thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. You're all wonderful!  
**


	5. In their eyes

_A gipsy touched Drinian's shoulder to get his attention, and their eyes locked; hers burned like the Calormen sun, tasting like war and flames and ashes._

 _Tracing the lines on his palm, she spoke, her voice hoarse yet sweet, "Your heart will sail on the next tide, captured by a mysterious woman from the North, blue silk on her head. You will not escape, you'll be won and welcome the magic. No more islands or docks will await you. You'll be constantly travelling, eternally young. Let this destiny claim you."_

 _She caressed his head and kissed his lips before turning around, her gown swirling._

 _When Drinian reached up, the hand of a young person met his gaze; no more wrinkles or calluses, but smooth, light skin._

 _He kept staring in awe, not sure if he should miss his old self as the gipsy's veils still danced in front of him._

 _He blinked._

When he opened his eyes, Drinian expected to see his hand, but his eyes found the Lady's ones, her lips barely parted to let out an obnoxious breath.

What had happened?

She glanced at him as if they were friends, as if they shared something precious, and smirked, a secret one. That smirk said, "Wouldn't it the best ever happened to you, to any sailor? Wouldn't you liked it if the story never ended?"

Now, that last question Drinian could understand and maybe answer. But even if the words were right, the language still felt very wrong. There was indeed a story that he wished would never end but was not quite the same as she thought. So he remained silent, noticing for the first time that the forest and was pretty quiet too, unnaturally so, though a light breeze filtered through the trees causing the lighter branches to shake and some leaves to gracefully fall. From time to time, the carefree, droning buzz of some cicadas could be heard resounding louder than it should.

Drinian glanced at Rilian (the young Prince looked lethargic, his eyes telling of evanescent melodies and intangible lullabies) before turning to the mysterious maid again, aware that her eyes never left him.

They stared at each other.

Again.

Searching, scrutinizing, peering.

.*****.

Those eyes oddly scared her for the knowledge and wisdom and peace they seemed to hold. And hidden beneath them, some sense of eternity and youth that she could neither understand nor explain vibrantly surfaced. In that face, carved by the wind and marked by the sun, those eyes felt oddly full of life and stories.

.*****.

Oddly enough, Drinian was the one who averted his gaze first to clasp Rilian's shoulder, gently shaking it as if to wake him up. He felt the young man tense under his unexpected touch and spotted the Prince's hand instinctively reaching for the dagger but neither spoke.

"We should return to the castle. His Majesty would not be pleased to know you're endangering the Prince like that, by coming here," Drinian said, trying to make it sound like he was not actually speaking to the Prince. "Not to mention, work awaits us. We still have a lot to do if we want to be ready by dinnertime. And you know the King doesn't like to wait."

Feeling the Lady's heavy gaze, he turned to her with a courteous smile, not missing the calculating look in her eyes. "Oh, please, forgive me, Lady. I must have forgotten your presence. My memory is fading; you really have to excuse me."

"There is nothing to forgive, my Lord," she replied politely. "But I fear I don't understand—"

"I guess it must be confusing, but it's not my place to explain, I'm sorry. Affairs of state, most of all. And the fact that Narnia may be on the verge of a war. I trust in your secrecy."

She gave a small nod. "Please, don't trouble yourself on my account. My lips are sealed."

Drinian highly doubted it but accepted her words, being more concerned about Rilian who still looked rather lethargic, his eyes glazed; the Prince hadn't even reacted at the mention of a war.

"That's why we must protect the Prince's identity. And for him to be wandering around would not be appropriate," the old Lord said knowing Rilian couldn't deny his words. He felt a bit guilty about it, but there was no time for subtleties. He kept talking, "But I think His Majesty would be glad to meet you after hearing of you so much by Rilian—"

"So this is indeed Prince Rilian," she said with a sharp look.

"Ah, well, you see, there are rumors about it. No one knows for sure," Drinian answered trying to hide his shaking hands. He was pretty sure his embarrassment and shame were plain to see but he hoped she would it to him being gossiping about the royal family and not to it being a lie that was quickly getting out of control. And he couldn't but remember a time when spreading unkind rumors about the King and his family would lead to death. He may have been Caspian's friend for decades, but a fearful childhood… nothing can delete it. And Miraz certainly had made sure of it.

He should have known better, he really should have. Now, he still didn't know what he was doing.

Anger.

Suddenly, anger had filled his veins making the blood rush.

Anger towards the Lady for ensnaring their Prince. Towards Miraz for marking his childhood. Towards Rilian for being so naive. Towards Caspian for somehow entrusting the task of defending the throne to someone like he was, to a sailor.

Towards himself for… pretty much everything. But most of all for pretending he could do that. He most definitely couldn't. And for a brief moment he felt Aslan shouldn't be helping him while he had just fallen prey of his own trap. After this thought, he was quickly to chastise himself for being so unfair, but the anger still lingered, bitter and solid in the back of his throat.

"As I said, my lips are sealed," she said with a smile that was anything but reassuring, but Drinian chose to ignore it, letting himself treasure that false sense of security for as long as he could.

"Thank you. Let me repeat myself. It really would be better for anyone if you could just come over." He suddenly didn't want anything to do with that clearing—or all of it for that matter—any longer.

 _Just let us be done with it._

He knew she wanted to see the Roac; he had read it in her eyes that had sparkled for the briefest of moments.

"The King, you know, the King—" he wasn't sure he could tell as the bitterness in his mouth was increasing. He didn't want to tell Caspian would be honored when he knew otherwise.

"No one would should ever decline His Majesty's offers, nor do I. Please, thank him on my account and tell him I'll be there in three days."

Drinian nodded, trying his best to ignore the lump in his throat, and watched as the Lady walked away.

She had a green rose in her hair.

As soon as she had disappeared, everything looked brighter—even the cicadas buzz sounded more cheerful—and he could distinctly hear some birdsong in the distance. Feeling his lungs hurt, he inhaled deeply to clear his mind, gasping as if he had been starving for air.

He immediately felt lighter, no bitter feeling lingering any longer now that the Witch's influence was gone. She had just sort of dissolved and no traces could be found, but Drinian didn't feel like dealing with it.

When he looked at Rilian, he noticed that the Prince's gaze was clearer than it had been in days, and he cautiously allowed himself to hope again.

They smiled at each other, when a loud, annoyed whinny drew their attention, and they rushed to take care of their horses that they had neglected and were now complaining about it, rightfully so.

They were ready to leave in a short time.

On the way back, there was a comfortable silence between the two of them, but Drinian could tell something was on Rilian's mind. He was not _that_ concerned thought; he knew that smirk and the sparkle in the Prince's eyes. They were the same from when he was a toddler, fortunately.

"So, _old man_ ," Rilian began, knowing just how much Drinian hated being called _old man_.

"Watch your tongue, young man."

The Prince's grin grew wider. "Why don't you make me? I dare you."

Drinian knew he was actually too old for that nevertheless he found himself needing of something to lighten his mood so agreed. After a moment, they urged their steeds to start their race to home.

.*****.

The Narnian guards were startled by sudden cries brought by the evening breeze. They quickly looked around to identify the source of the noise as they prepared for a potential fight, their muscles tense, their eyes narrowed.

A sight they didn't expect met them. Two riders were galloping toward the Roac at incredibly high speed; it seemed to the guards that the second rider was chasing the first one, but they couldn't be sure given the distance, so they just kept watching the two approaching figures, ready to both welcome them or push them back.

In the meantime, they resolved to send someone to the King's chambers to let him know the situation.

By the time Caspian had reached the balcony where he now stood looking wary, the two riders had gotten nearer and nearer, near enough that everyone in the castle could unmistakably see they were two men; since the first one was indeed Prince Rilian, that only confirmed everyone's fear; he was being chased, judging from the way he urged his horse and cried to make the horse go even faster. The guards were relieved there was a reasonable distance between him and the other man but prepared nonetheless to close the gates right behind their Prince's horse.

As soon as the hooves of Rilian's steed hit the stones in the courtyard, encouraged by the young man's own order, they started raising the drawbridge only to be stopped by the Prince's laugh and the second man's—Lord Drinian—outraged protests.

They were about to echo the Captain's complaints when a Faun prompted them all to look at the King: a smile was playing on his lips, the first real one they had seen since the Queen's death.

Caspian's smile and Rilian's laugh were totally worth the commotion, everyone decided.

* * *

 **A/N I admit I like the first part, but then Drinian and the Witch both started giving me troubles as neither wanted to be there and talk and well… I fear their conversation is a bit lame. I swear they are some of the most stubborn characters I've ever dealt with.**

 **The vision at the beginning is the Witch's doing. I hope Drinian doesn't look too perfect just because he didn't fall for it (even though he probably didn't even understand what was going on). I just thought that he's old and probably wiser than most and must have seen a lot in his life; plus, Aslan is certainly helping him.**

 **I hope everything is clear and you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
